Despertar
by Dayan Fayar
Summary: Crossover entrer Doraemon y House M.D. El doctor House encuentra una posible cura para acabar con el virus que mantiene a Nobita en coma en su idílico sueño de la existencia de un "Gato Galáctico", la representación onírica de la enfermedad que le aqueja.


**El Despertar.**

Copyright © 1969-2009/2004-2009 - Asatsu Broadcasting Company Todos los derechos reservados. Todas las marcas, logos y símbolos mencionados o expuestos están registrados por sus respectivos propietarios Doraemon creado por Fujimoto Hiroshi & Motoo Abiko. House M.D. creado por David Shore.

**NOTA PREVIA DEL AUTOR:** Sí, lo sé ¬¬ el anime de Doraemon no tiene un final definido sino una especie de capítulo más en el que Doraemon se larga pero regresa gracias a un elixir de las mentiras, y también sé que el final publicado en 1996 tras la muerte del autor en el manga es simplemente que Doraemon se queda sin pilas y Nobita se tira toda la puta vida estudiando robótica hasta que finalmente unos 30 años más tarde consigue aislar la memoria del gato cósmico y hacerlo "revivir" y "viven juntos para siempre" (que gay robo-zoofílico)... la verdad y siendo sincero, le daba muchísima más emoción el final legendario del niño tetraplégico y como no quería creerme mis investigaciones acabé viendo el final del anime y el del manga... fue un palo muy grande... así que no se molesten en enviarme cartas diciéndome tonterías como: "En realidad él no es tetraplégico..." o "lo del coma es falso..." porque me da igual (he estado apunto de escribir una grosería acerca de lo que me importa... ¡Bah, al carajo!... me chupa un huevo), si les hace felices piensen que son las paranoias de un chico con su propia versión de la historia IRREAL, vaya que me da igual...

... Bueno esto es para los toca pelotas que no sepan disfrutar de este crossover, para el resto más que nada que disfruten del relato y denme sus opiniones al respecto ^^ un saludo.

Tamako recorría a toda prisa los pasillos del hospital, y casi no podía llegar a contener las lágrimas de alegría que querían deslizarse por su rostro a cada paso que daba acercándose a la aséptica habitación de su joven hijo. Y es que cuando una madre piensa que han descubierto una cura al coma de su hijo y para mayor alegría le dicen que puede ser que hayan encontrado un medio para que una vez despierto camine y se mueva como un niño "normal" (aunque como su madre nunca había pensado que su hijo fuese "anormal" si es verdad que tras tanta espera a su despertar, en los más profundo pensaba que resultaba una carga, no ya ahora cuando estaba en coma, sino para cuando despertase y ella tuviese, como antes, que hacerse cargo de todas sus necesidades). Claro, que en aquel momento Tamako no tenía ni idea de a la prueba de paciencia y resistencia que tendría que superar en breve, y no atendió con excesiva atención al señor tullido y con aspecto americano apostillado a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, sino que la paso sin más y se dirigió directo al médico responsable de él que... no estaba allí.

La pobre mujer se quedó extrañada puesto que el doctor le había pedido fuese allí puntual y había tenido que despertarse, arreglarse y vestirse muy temprano para poder llegar en condiciones... indignada e incrédula paseo su mirada por toda la habitación, buscándolo (un acto inútil y un tanto estúpido, pero es la reacción natural de un ser humano ¿no?) y en su recorrido se encontró con aquel extranjero, que, para su sorpresa, había entrado y mantenía un extraña media sonrisa... ahora que se fijaba en él podía ver su hirsuta barba descuidada, su cara más bien alargada, y unas ojeras que más tarde sabría, eran debidas a las largas horas de insomnio en el avión... se le veía aburrido botando una pequeña pelota de goma arriba y abajo mientras, creía ella, se planteaba que decirle... en realidad, como es típico en nuestro conocido y mordaz doctor, tan sólo estaba repasando sus antiguas clases de Japonés (si hala, ¡ahora sabe japonés! ¿pasa algo? Me importa una mierda que en la serie lo que supiese es chino... era una oferta 2x1, aprenda dos idiomas asiáticos al precio de uno xD) para recordar que frase era la más adecuada para expresar su idea... así que le salió algo parecido a esto:

-Así que... vosotros los japoneses también podéis tener problemas de retención de esfínteres ¿eh?

Aquella grosería mal pronunciada y fuera de lugar la hizo enrojecer un poco, y debido a su carácter temperamental es probable que Tamako hubiera podido ponerse a gritar como una posesa en pleno hospital de no ser porque en aquel momento entraba su médico de cabecera de toda la vida mientras se subía la bragueta y decía:

-¡Oh! señora Nobi, tan puntual como siempre... lo siento, estaba en el baño, veo que ha tenido tiempo de conocer a mi colega el señor House... es uno de los principales motivos de que este aquí...

La sonrisa del extranjero se dejó ver un poco más mientras comentaba:

-En realidad yo he sido el único con tiempo suficiente para decir nada... ¿qué quería decirme, señora Tamako?

-Emmm- La señora Tamako se sentía confusa y sorprendida, así que hizo caso omiso del nuevo atrevimiento de aquel "doctor" House y hablo directamente con su médico, Tatsuhiro Kendi. -¿Perdone doctor pero me gustaría saber exactamente a qué se debe tanta premura en llegar temprano...? quiero decir...¿ha habido alguna mejora en Nobita?...

-Pues vera...- Dijo el doctor cuando fue interrumpido por las rápidas palabras de House.

-¡En realidad...! ha sido cosa mía... verá esto podríamos haberlo hecho un poco más tarde, pero sufro de "jetlag" (esto lo dijo en inglés) y ¡no tenía nada que hacer en toda la noche!

Estaba claro... definitivamente aquel hombre era un gilipollas, y una mujer atacada por los nervios no se plantea mucho si lo que hace puede ser o no conveniente en una relación médico-paciente... es un alivio que Tatsuhiro, que conocía a ambos muy bien, tuviese unas manos tan rápidas, que impidiesen el ataque de la señora y la tranquilizase con simples palabras:

"Señora... puede que este hombre salve a su hijo".

La situación cambio de repente... Tamako ahora estaba 100% calmada y miraba a House con sus ojos grandes y llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de eterna gratitud mientras preguntaba:

-¿De veras?

House la miró como se observa a un caracol, y dijo tranquilamente y sin mayor afecto:

-Se intentará...

Una vez encontraron otra habitación (más que nada porque Tamako quería sentarse y no le parecía bien encontrarse hablando de su hijo frente a él aunque estuviese en coma) comenzaron a hablar los tres en condiciones. Por lo visto el doctor House y Tatsuhiro se conocieron en Estados Unidos durante un viaje de intercambio universitario del mismo, él viajaba gratis a conocer las técnicas americanas de neurocirugía y a cambio hacia de hablante con estudiantes del idioma nipón en la misma universidad... Pronto conoció al doctor House, que resultó ser un tipo de lo más extraño y además, por lo que él supo ver mientras hablaban, un verdadero genio médico, arriesgado, pero al fin y al cabo, un genio. De aquella pequeña amistad surgió una relación futura por correspondencia y llamadas internacionales en un principio y más tarde simplemente por yahoo... y como House es un tipo intragable cuando se trata de charlar acerca de temas amistosos (familia, amigos, relaciones, coches, etc.), como el muy bien comprobó en su estancia en América...

_"- Bueno, ¿es verdad eso que dicen las películas de los americanos?, ¿son todos fuertes grandes bien dotados y salen con tipas rubias y macizas...?_

la respuesta de House a la pequeña broma:

_- Me temo que en realidad no... ¿y es verdad eso que dicen de que todos los asiáticos lo hacéis y lo tenéis "TODO" microscópico?"_

...prefirió mantener una relación formal tipo amistad-trabajo, con lo que sólo conversaban acerca de sus casos y como los habían ido resolviendo... House le ganaba en cierto modo en su pequeña competición en algo así como "mucho-uno".

La historia de como se vieron en esta situación surgió cuando una apacible tarde de otoño en el Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro de Nueva Jersey, la doctora Lisa Cuddy, su jefa, le mandó ir a su despacho para encargarle un nuevo paciente de caso incomprensible e increíble (como cada semana en la sexta durante el invierno ^^).  
En este caso, una joven chica de unos 15 años sufría una clara inflamación de la zona posterior de su cerebro, correspondiente en realidad al área visual, no así en su cráneo... y tras realizar varias veces la resonancia magnética no cabía duda de que hubiese algún error en el análisis de la situación. Sin embargo para House este misterio no tenía nada de poco frecuente o extraño, pensaba que la niña habría tenido un golpe fuerte o una contusión grave en esa zona, teniendo la enorme suerte de no romperse la columna en el golpe, y es lo que imaginaban las enfermeras que estaban intentando mover a la niña en un principio y habían realizado las pruebas previas; no, ahora nuestro querido doctor House no había sido molestado de su enorme letargo mirando el techo (que el muy desgraciado ya podría haber estado aprovechando para librarse de sus horas de atender pacientes en urgencias, pero como siempre, lo evitaba lo máximo posible), porque la víctima de aquel presunto accidente era asiática, para ser exactos, de origen japonés, y como comprobó por el acento de sus padres, estos turistas, como él averiguaría, eran procedentes de la ciudad de Tokio, y para ser más exactos, de la zona del Barrio Rojo de la ciudad. Fue en ese momento cuando se acordó de su antiguo "colega" asiático de la Universidad, aquel pobre diablo no aprendió ni la mitad del Inglés que debería en su país gracias a que se había aprovechado de él aprendiendo perfectamente su idioma natal. Les preguntó si la niña se había dado algún golpe, y claro, ellos respondieron que no, que simplemente no se había despertado, pero como es natural, nuestro protagonista decidió realizar con su equipo sus propias investigaciones en el hotel en que se alojaban, sus pertenencias y... como no... su conducta en Japón, de donde podría haber llegado el problema, así que realizó una pequeña llamada, por supuesto, a cargo del hospital (xD) a su amigo Tatsuhiro, importante médico del Barrio Rojo de Tokio...

- Shinjuku Medical Center ¿qué desea?

La voz pizpireta y simpática de la telefonista y su acento extranjero intrigó la retorcida mente de nuestro doctor, que cómo no, hizo lo lógico cuando entiendes perfectamente un idioma y la llamada la ha de pagar otro, (especialmente si ese otro es Cuddy ):

- Emmmm I'm sorry, I'm searching to Doc. Tatsuhiro... Do you meet him?

La pobre telefonista no conseguía comprender las extrañas palabras en inglés americano que le decían al otro lado de la línea, y empezaba a lamentar terriblemente aquella pequeña mentirijilla en su currículum de "Inglés fluido, tanto hablado como escrito", y mientras se metía en google a buscar el traductor más rápido que pudiese ella recordar se planteaba que contestarle a la frase que recién ahora empezaba a deducir:

- Errr... The Doctor Tatsuhiro it's with a patient in... a room... you ...wait a moment please...

A continuación conecto el famoso tono de llamada en espera tan útil en momentos como aquel en el hospital, y limpiándose el sudor de la frente, envió un mensaje instantáneo y con tono de aviso al ordenador personal del despacho de Tatsuhiro...

Tatsuhiro intentaba encontrar la manera más adecuada de decirle a su cliente que su hijo iba a morir, cuando eres el médico encargado de los casos más desesperados del hospital, es común que pierdas pacientes (excepto si eres House, tranquilos que no me he olvidado), lo importante es conseguir que tu número de éxitos supere aunque sea en poco a tu número de perdidas, sin embargo Tatsuhiro no acababa de acostumbrarse, ni nunca lo haría, a dar las malas nuevas de la defunción de un familiar o un amigo, así que buscaba cualquier excusa para postergar un tema tan comprometedor... y la excusa por supuesto se la dio su magnifico Pentium IV cuando dio aquel timbrazo por los altavoces que lo despertó de sus pensamientos acerca de como enfrentarse a sus clientes y le avisó de la llamada de un extraño americano en la línea oficial del hospital... Tatsuhiro se escabulló indicándole a sus clientes que era algo urgente (cosa que claro, él no sabía realmente) y bajo a toda leche las escaleras hasta llegar al teléfono de secretaria... y comprendió que no debería haberlo cogido:

- ¿Qué es amarillo, lento corriendo y no muy listo? respuesta, un chino haciendo el trabajo de un hombre.

- No soy chino soy japones- Respondió Tatsuhiro mientras achicaba levemente la ya de por si cerrada abertura de sus ojos.

- Bueno, todos los amarillos sois iguales en el fondo...- Tatsuhiro casi podía oír el sonido del bote de pastis al abrirse y atravesar su garganta en tropel... mierda, ya se estaba volviendo a meter caña en el cuerpo, ¡maldito yonqui!

- Oye House si no tienes nada importante que decirme casi mejor que me largo tengo que informar a unos pacientes de que...

- ¡Ya la has vuelto ha cagar! ¡Joder, Tatsuchan, casi mejor que te vengas a América donde recibirás un sueldo digno a cambio de trabajar poco... unas 15 horas diarias a 3 centavos por día en el restaurante Chin Pong, se que buscan nativos... ganarás más y se te dará muchísimo mejor...

- Llámame cuando no esté ocupado Greg...

En el momento exacto en el que el teléfono iba a tocar el interruptor de cuelgueescucho muy leve las palabras mágicas a la llave de su corazón:

- ¡Espera Tatsuchan! _¡necesito que me resuelvas una duda!_

Aunque resulte altamente vergonzoso House acababa de dar con la frase más esperada por Tatsuhiro desde hacía por lo menos 16 años de experiencia profesional, House le pedía a él AYUDA... Bueno... no hace falta indicar lo extrañada que se encontraba la telefonista al ver al más importante doctor del hospital dando vueltecitas alrededor del teléfono haciendo el avioncito...

Tras tranquilizar su alma dando saltitos por la sala recogió el teléfono y House pudo notar un extraño tono de retintín impropio de su amigo nipón mientras le preguntaba:

- ¿Qué sucede House?...

Aquello era demasiado, el perro debía recordar quien llevaba la correa.

- ¿Has manchado mucho la sala con tu corrida Tatsuchan?

El tono de voz había cambiado radicalmente... aquello estaba mejor, mucho mejor.

- Tengo un caso proveniente de vuestras casuchas tercermundistas pseudocomunistas y quería saber si podías darme algunos datos de su historial médico ya que aquí evidentemente no tenemos nada...

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- La chica esta en coma con intensas fiebres pero no presenta heridas ni golpes fuertes en la zona occipital así que nos tragamos la versión de sus padres "PingPong" de que no se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, y como sus temblores, su nula reacción y todos esos rollos médicos no responden hemos decidido que lo que tenga viene del otro lado del charco.

- Joder, House te hablé de eso hace meses mientras te burlabas de mi... es una maldita pandemia en esta zona, no se contagia fácilmente pero en cuanto lo hace la recaída es total y automática, prácticamente... sólo en mi hospital mantenemos un ala completa para los infectados, me han hecho encargado de ella ya que no se encuentra solución y para todos es del todo desconocida...

- ¡Hey, hey, hey...! Espera un momento... ¿me estas diciendo que tienes llena un ala entera del hospital y no has logrado solucionar el problema? ¿el gobierno no os da recursos para investigar allá en China?

- Ya te vale House. Lo único que sabemos es que el virus parece reaccionar de manera más lenta en aquellos pacientes que presentan síntomas de haber tomado estupefacientes en el pasado...

- ¿Sabes qué? eso me da una idea... y la probaría con esta chica de no ser porque Cuddy podría matarme a mí y a todo mi equipo si lo hago... ¿los pacientes duran mucho en este estado?

- Al parecer no presenta ningún problema ha excepción de que sus nervios motores se pudren lentamente a no ser de que ya lo estuviesen, algunos frikis de Internet se inventan que en un principio es una pandemia que al gobierno se le ha escapado de las manos, ya sabes, en plan arma militar... las mismas chorradas que con el SIDA, pero las cosas me están poniendo muy nervioso... ¿por qué no trasladáis a esa chica aquí? seria una tontería permitir al virus que le de suficiente tiempo para expandirse por vuestros Estados Unidos.

- ¿Sabes? Por una vez tienes razón... total... todo lo que traéis a este país es de ínfima calidad... ayer se me estropearon aquellos tenis Nike tan chulos que compré tan sólo hacía dos semanas...y, ¿tienes idea de dónde estaban hechos?

- (¬¬) ¿Made in China?

- ¡Eso es!¡ Y cómo no sois capaces de solucionar los problemas de vuestros productos nacionales, también iré yo a dar un tirón de orejas a los de "Calidad y Garantía del producto".

Y es así como House acabó logrando un contrato entre el Hospital Universitario Princeton y el Shinjuku Medical Center para la investigación de un nuevo virus, (nada más divertido para House ):D ), y un permiso del gobierno nipón para la libre experimentación con los pacientes en estas circunstancias con permiso de sus familiares... ahora volvamos a la historia principal.

Contado de manera resumida como habían llegado a esa situación, (considerad que todos los detallitos anteriores no son contados más que de forma genérica), House le comenta a Tamako que su hijo, como ella bien sabía, había sido el primer sujeto en sufrir esta enfermedad, por tanto le preguntaron discretamente si permitiría fuese blanco de los crueles experimentos del Dr. House:

- Señora, su hijo ha sido el primer paciente de la zona en sufrir los estragos del virus y sus funciones motoras ya no son factibles...

- Sí, bueno, su antigua lesión de columna ya hacía imposible que se moviese así que lo único que implica esta enfermedad es que no tendrá nunca ni en el más lejano de mis sueños cura... ya sé que soy una desgraciada, no tiene por qué recordármelo.

- Sin embargo hay muchos jóvenes que aún tienen la posibilidad de recuperarse...

- No siga... conozco a este hombre... sale en los periódicos... lo han traído desde Estados Unidos para experimentar con nuestros hijos... no gracias, no me interesa... no quiero que las cosas sean peor de lo que ya lo son... no me importa seguir pagando la cama del hospital de mi hijo... mi familia tiene suficiente dinero para hacerlo. (Bueno... parece que en realidad la casa de Nobita no es tan humilde).

- Osea,... -Comenzó House- ...que sabiendo la asquerosa vida que le queda tras la curación de su hijo, limpiándole el culo cada día y viendo como es simplemente un cuerpo sin vida que puede oírle pero no puede decirle nada... ¿prefiere que no intentemos salvarle la vida con un fármaco experimental para seguir sufriendo toda su asquerosa existencia y dándole, en caso de su muerte y por tanto liberación de su condena, la posibilidad a otros de vivir?

Tamako no pudo reprimir las lágrimas mientras bajaban por sus mejillas y pensaba en como su marido conociéndolo, le habría dicho exactamente lo mismo... aquellos hombres no conocían el dolor de una madre atormentada que veía la ya de por si vida deplorable de su hijo amenazada... pero no podía ella tampoco entre sollozos lamentar pensar igual y en un gemido desgarrado pudo oírse a si misma preguntando con la cabeza gacha :

- ¿En qué consiste el tratamiento?

- Se trata de medicina tradicional... unos fármacos que normalmente se usarían más para paliar el dolor... pero el doctor House mantiene teorías de que podrían lograr el retraso de la acción del virus e incluso la recesión de él...

Tamako no era una mujer estúpida, (bueno... no demasiado), así que sabía perfectamente que le estaban ocultando algo, y repitió la pregunta con un tono algo diferente...

- Dr. Tatsuhiro ¿En qué consiste el tratamiento?

- Pues esto verá... hemos pensado que si... osea, House ha pensado que si inoculamos a su hijo dietilamida de ácido lisérgico 25, a su hijo,... podríamos...

- Espere, espere... ¡¿LSD?!

- Ahm ... esto bueno veo que esta familiarizada con el término...

- ¡Por supuesto!... quiero decir... ¿yo también fui joven sabe?

- Yo nunca consumí LSD... bueno la idea es de House.

- ¿Huyendo del barco como las ratas de un incendio no Tatsuhiro? Todos los amarillos sois iguales ¿a que tampoco llegaste a informar a aquella familia de lo del fallecido de antes de que te llamase?

Tatsuhiro enrojeció más escrutado por su colega y la madre de su paciente.

- Sabéis que... casi que yo no pinto nada en esta sala... House conoce todos los detalles... voy a... solucionar esos asuntos... creo.

El doctor House observó a Tamako mientras abría su clásico bote de pastis, ahora suministrados por cuenta de Tatsuhiro, los tragaba y comenzaba:

- Podría darle una larga explicación del porqué del tratamiento, con complejos datos que no entendería, no sólo porque no tiene ni idea de medicina sino porque yo mismo no sabría explicárselo del todo bien o puede aceptar y firmar sin...

- O puede darme una explicación simple de sus teorías acerca de lo que afecta a mi niño.

House levantó una ceja.

- Su "niño" tiene 16 años sabe...

- No me importa... no los vivió.

(Otra sorpresa ¿eh? A todo esto... ¿se nota mucho que simplemente quiero contar el porqué del tratamiento revolucionario? :D)

House se quedó mirándola profundamente a los ojos y meditó durante los 5 segundos en que tardó Tamako en imitar la expresión.

- Muy bien... hace falta una pizarra. (como no...)

...

Una vez pasaron por diversos despacho sin encontrar la dichosa pizarra, House tuvo que conformarse con 4 folios DIN A4 para explicarle todo...

- Imagínese que esto es un virus... muy bien... no sabemos por donde ha entrado pero se traspasa por respiración o sencillamente a través de la piel o los ojos... bueno eso no, ya que sería lo primero que ataca y los pacientes respiran y sus pupilas reaccionan en contacto con la luz a pesar de estar inconscientes... así que sólo nos queda la teoría de la piel, la piel es difícil de traspasar, en si misma es un método de defensa del organismo frente a las infecciones externas, por eso intentamos no tocar a los pacientes o en todo caso entrar en contacto con guantes y demás...

Tamako se horrorizó al pensar en todas las veces que había entrado en contacto con su hijo durante su enfermedad.

- No se preocupe... creemos que la fase de esparcimiento del virus de unos individuos a otros se genera antes de la recaída... si estuviera contagiada hubiera caído hace mucho... de todas formas lo extraño sería averiguar como llegó a su hijo, ¿no sabe si nadie recayó antes que su hijo o muy poco antes?

- No nadie, absolutamente nadie, creo que fuimos los primeros...*

- Vaya... bueno... no viene al caso, lo importante es que una vez han traspasado la barrera que separa la epidermis de la capa más externas de los nervios motores los comienza a atacar directamente, se enclava a ella aguantando los impulsos eléctricos del cuerpo como no habíamos visto hasta ahora, alimentándose de ellos y subiendo hasta el cerebro, donde, por el mantenimiento de variables en los encefalogramas, deducimos lo enajena para evitar pretenda realizar mayores movimientos y seguir alimentándose de los nervios motores e inutilizándolos a la larga por su desgaste. Evitándolo al principio podemos conseguir evidentemente que los músculos tan sólo reaccionen de manera tardía, pero eso ya es bastante tarde para su hijo...

- Sí claro...- Gime Tamako.

- Casi no le quedan nervios motores... mi maravillosa idea es la siguiente, si aplicamos LSD a su hijo, también incidiremos en el cerebro del chico, y con un poco de suerte reaccionará al estímulo atacando el agente externo, y con este el virus... evidentemente para esto haría falta digamos... un buen chute... como una terapia de choque.

- Pero... ¡eso es una locura!

- No puedo darle una mejor explicación... tiene que ir directamente al cerebro para que se ataque directamente a lo que está teniendo a su hijo enajenado... piénselo de este modo... si el chico estuviera despierto seguro que preferiría morir con un subidón final que durmiendo como un vegetal...

- Sí bueno... tal vez tenga razón.

- En tal caso sólo tiene que firmar algunos papeles.

- Sí, papeles. Papeles...

Tamako estaba sencillamente derrotada mientras el bolígrafo grababa su firma.

* ESPECIAL: El secreto de la enfermedad (Efectivamente, el marido de Tamako en el mundo real trabaja como científico para el gobierno de Japón como "Investigador Jefe de Desarrollo de Armas Bacterianas", teniendo acceso a cientos de interesantes y divertidas armas de destrucción masiva bajo su seguro traje de protección antiviral... ahí queda eso)

...

Hacía un fantástico día de verano, el sol relucía, un leve vientecilllo aplacaba un poco el calor sofocante, mientras Nobita Nobi corría con su gorra y un guante hacia el pequeño claro que en teoría era terreno de construcción desde que el tenía recuerdo y siempre se usaba para jugar al béisbol o reunirse. Los tubos estructurales y la poca maquinaria que allí quedaba no solo nunca había impedido sus juegos, sino que había llegado a representar un lugar fantástico donde esconderse, donde charlar o sencillamente llorar de pena ante las frustraciones que habían llegado a significar unos y otros años.

Sin embargo ese no era el caso de este, es cierto que había sido un año duro, como todos, con continuas represiones por parte de su madre, abusos de sus amigos, (por cierto, ahí que ver con el chaval, que no se cosca de que si hay peña que te pega NO son tus amigos ¿eh?) e infinitas horas de estudio, había finalizado el año con ayuda de Doraemon y algunos de sus aparatos sacando muy buenas notas, con lo que su madre pareció decidirse a dejarlo tranquilo, por lo menos en lo referente a ese verano, que no era tan chillona como de costumbre; además, con esto pareció ser que Tsuneo empezó a tenerlo en cierta consideración, casi no podía creérselo cuando su media apareció un punto por debajo de la suya, y le invitaba a salir por ahí durante el día junto a Gigante, acompañado por supuesto como siempre por Doraemon (en el fondo, no por una cuestión de amistad, es que el gato era la navaja multiusos más cojonuda del mundo), y arreglándoselas para que Sisuka saliera con ellos, que aunque no le iban las mismas actividades que a los chavales, sabía disfrutar de su compañía, y últimamente se sentía bastante más cercana de lo que antes a Nobita. (En algunos momentos le parecía le mostraba las braguitas a posta aunque ella quería hacer pareciese un accidente... pero tal vez fuesen imaginaciones suyas... nah... seguro que sucedía lo que siempre... sencillamente usa faldas demasiado cortas ... eso será).

- Nobitaaaaaaa... ¡espera hombre!

- Vamos Doraemon, no quiero enfadarles, todo sale muy bien últimamente, ¡quiero llegar a tiempo!

El obeso gato se paro momentáneamente mientras tomaba aire:

- Te... arf... te estás volviendo todo un deportista... arf... arf...

-Vamos, vamos, es que por fin puedo jugar de verdad...

- Bueno... vale... pero tranquilo... que aún hay tiempo.

- Quiero recoger a Sisuka antes de ir al partido.

Una vez frente a la puerta de Sisuka un Nobita sudado y desaseado iba a llamar a la puerta...

- ¡Espera, espera! ¿no quieres que vaya todo perfecto?... toma:

¡¡¡¡¡EL SUPER MEGA HIGIENIZADOR 3000!!!!!

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Te lo rocías por encima y desaparecerá el sudor y ese olor que llevas encima.

- ¿Huelo mal?

- Nobita, vete haciendo a la idea, estás entrando en la pubertad, notarás varios cambios que...

- Sí, sí, sí,... pulverizar por encima, vale.

Acto seguido Nobita se roció con el spray por todo el cuerpo y notó como desaparecía todo el sudor y su acre olor, que hasta ese momento no había notado...

- ¡Gracias Doraemon! ¿puedo quedármelo?

- ¡No! no puede usarse en exceso. Trae acá hombre.

- Toma (a estas alturas, parece mentira, pero Nobita va aprendiendo la lección)

Nobita llamó a la puerta de la chiquilla y esperó.

- ¡Hola Doraemon! ¿cómo estas Nobita?, te veo muy bien.

- Emm esto si... íbamos a jugar al béisbol te apetece venir je, je- Comenta mientras se sujeta la parte de atrás de la gorra, intentando disimular las ganas que tenía de que le acompañase.

Sisuka nunca había sentido ninguna atracción especial por ese extraño chico pervertido y de conductas extraña, pero últimamente estaba experimentando un cambio que... no le sentaba mal.

- Claro, esperad un momento que me ponga una camiseta y unos pantalones para poder jugar yo también.

- ¡Sí sí!

Después de que ella bajase se dirigieron al claro antes mencionado que pasaron hacía un rato y al entrar se encontraron con Tsuneo, que golpeaba con el bate a alguna pelota imaginaria en el aire, mientras otros chicos de la clase charlaban entre si.

- Hola Tsuneo.

- Hola Nobita, hola Doraemon, ¡habéis visto mi nuevo bate! está firmado por los jugadores de la liga nacional, me lo compró mi padre en uno de sus viajes de negocios- Sonreía orgulloso el carapato.

- ¡Guau que chulo! ¿puedo probarlo?- Preguntó Nobita mientras gritaba Doraemon - ¡Y yo! ¡Y yo!

Al mismo tiempo Sisuka abría expectante los ojos... no le atraía especialmente el béisbol, pero estaba claro que aquel bate tenía un gran valor, así que no evitó preguntar:

- ¿Y lo vas a usar para jugar?

- ¡Bah! mi padre puede traerme otro igual en cualquier momento, además, nadie más tendrá la oportunidad de usar un bate así en un juego normal, seguro que da una suerte increíble.

- Venga Tsuneo, déjame usarlo a mi también, ¡seguro que mando las pelotas a la estratosfera!

- ¿Pero que dices? puede que hayamos descubierto que tu eres el mejor lanzador de todo el barrio durante lo que llevamos de verano, (al pobre nunca le habían dado realmente la oportunidad), pero el bateador indiscutible soy yo.

En estas salta Doraemon:

- En realidad el que manda más lejos la pelota es Gigante...

- A todo esto - Pregunta Sisuka - ¿no viene Gigante?

A lo que responde Tsuneo:

- Sí, le dije que viniera, pero se está retrasando, de todas formas he traído un detector infalible de su presencia.

Doraemon levantó una ceja mientras disimuladamente revisaba en su bolsillo mágico por si le habían robado en un despiste alguno de sus aparatos. Tsuneo lo vio.

- Gato imbécil, no necesito ningún tonto aparato para agudizar el ingenio mirad.- Decía mientras señalaba una botella de agua llena hasta la mitad.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Nobita - Sólo es una botella.

- Veréis,... -Explica- ...cuando llegue Gigante, el agua de la superficie empezará a vibrar con cada paso, ¡y sabremos que está cerca!

Los chicos del claro que habían oído el comentario empezaron a reírse y siguieron con lo suyo, Tsuneo decidió acercarse a uno de ellos y lanzarse la pelota unos a otros y Sisuka se fue con él, pero Nobita no hizo lo mismo, intrigado por el comentario de Tsuneo y por curiosidad se quedó embelesado observando la botella de agua y Doraemon se mantuvo a su lado pensando: "Últimamente este chico hace más caso de todas las cosas que impliquen el ingenio... estará cambiando con la edad".

Al rato el agua comenzó a ondular desde el centro, y aguzando el oído Nobita pudo escuchar las pisadas de Gigante. En ese momento gritó:

- ¡Funciona!

A lo que respondió socarronamente Tsuneo:

- ¡Pues claro! soy un hacha- Y sonreía.

Nobita no esperó ni un momento y fue en busca de Takeshi saliendo del claro y corriendo, lo vio al final de la calle.

Iba más lento de lo normal, con la cabeza gacha... y parecía despedir vapor. Se lo veía extraño. Aún así Nobita se le acercó sonriendo mientras gritaba:

- ¿Cómo estas Gigant...?

En ese momento el gigantesco puño de su colega lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta y lo levantó varios centímetros mientras una voz distorsionada y casi de ultratumba que no creía pudiera corresponderle a él gritaba con fuerza despidiéndole un aliento que le daba sensaciones que no había experimentado nunca:

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ DESPIERTA O TE DARÉ POR CULO SIN PIEDAAAAAAD!!!!!!!

Los descomunales brazos de su amigo comenzaron a apretar su espalda mientras un grito desgarrador salía de la boca de Nobita:

- ¡¡¡¡¡DoraaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Algo había sonado como a roto a la altura de su cadera mientras caía al suelo sin poder tenerse en pie e intentaba arrastrarse hacia el claro que ahora quedaba demasiado lejos.

Doraemon sentía que algo para lo que no tenía verdadera posibilidad de lucha se acercaba al tiempo que el sonido de la voz de Nobita llegaba a sus conductos auditivos sin orejas, giró bruscamente y cuando vio que el resto de los chicos iban a seguirle una sóla mirada de sus ojos que no parecían ya los de antes los detuvo en seco mientras la frase: "Ya no correspondéis" los desvanecía en el polvo del desaparecer estos, la realidad se hizo cada vez mas transparente, llegando un punto en el que paredes y suelos no se distinguían de un vacío de oscura negrura y el cielo se derretía y fundía , desapareciendo el Sol y perdiéndose la referencia de la procedencia de la luz.

Ya únicamente quedaba el cuerpo chillante y lloriqueante de Nobita, Doraemon y Takeshi en este espacio indefinido.

Nobita no podía entender nada, tan sólo comprendía que no había sabido hasta entonces cual era el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor y en el momento en el que Takeshi iba a volver a arremeter contra su indefenso cuerpo un golpe directo y fuerte en sus testículos por parte de las piernas que poco reaccionaban de Nobita... no le afectó.

Una risa demoníaca sonaba al final de los pasillos oscuros de su conciencia y Doraemon gritaba:

- ¡Ahora está conmigo!

La fuerza descomunal de su colega sorprendió a gigante tumbándolo en un suelo inexistente y tras levantarse su expresión de rabia acrecentada manifestaba que únicamente aquel que no quiere entender no entiende.

Una batalla titánica comenzó entre los dos entes que Nobita ya no podía identificar como sus antiguos amigos y al tiempo que Takeshi despedía de su boca lo más parecido a un rayo digno de una peli barata de ciencia ficción, Doraemon se convertía en un ser luminoso que emprendió un ataque similar, chocando ambos entre si.

Las fuerzas de los dos se empujaban una a la otra mientras Doraemon perdía terreno. Nobita sabía que si este era vencido nada volvería a ser igual, todo sería destruido y quedaría tal y como lo veía ahora, pero no podía hacer nada para acercarse a ninguno de los dos, que se elevaban varios metros por encima de su cabeza.

Al instante, el rayo de Takeshi alcanzó al robot y una tremenda explosión de blanco reluciente lo inundó todo...

Esto es lo que se siente al ser Nobita Nobi:

El dolor se manifiesta, te golpea y viola cada uno de tus sentidos.

Sientes debilidad y no te explicas porque eres incapaz de mover un sólo músculo.

Comienzas a observar, pero todo lo ves borroso... y los globos oculares son los únicos órganos que puedes mover.

Al rato las imágenes se aclaran, se enfocan y te adaptas hasta el punto de que identificas lo que tienes delante.

La cara de un señor mal afeitado y extranjero, con el ceño fruncido cobra protagonismo en la jerarquía de la perspectiva de tu vista.

Detrás puedes percibir a otro hombre más rellenito y con rasgos más locales y antes que este está... ¡tu madre!

¡Quieres gritar! ¡Preguntar qué está pasando!

Pero no puedes mover la boca... ni absolutamente nada más.

La cara del extranjero comienza a mover sus labios:

- Las pupilas se han dilatado... el encefalograma es menos caótico y... sí, mueve los ojos... creo que ha funcionado y no le hemos metido la última alegría en el cuerpo.

Eso te confirma que por lo menos puedes oír y sentir el aliento de los demás seres humanos. Ojalá pudieras preguntar qué pasa, tienes tantas preguntas.

Tu madre se adelanta y reacciona de manera distinta a la habitual. No es esa ogra dictatorial que busca que cumplas siempre su voluntad, ya sea estudiar u ordenar tu cuarto; es una mujer preocupada y debilitada por los años, cuya angustia la ha envejecido de mala manera.

- ¿Esta bien mi hijo? ¡¿ha despertado?!

No entiendes de que está hablando, pero se ve realmente preocupada.

Vuelves a intentar hablar, de nuevo no reaccionas.

Quieres preguntar pero no puedes.

En tu interior, llamas con fuerza al único que podría ayudarte, que podría salvarte... Buscas gritar:

"¡Doraemon! ¿Dónde estás? ¿qué me pasa? ¡Sálvame! ¡¡¡DORAEEEMOOON!!!"

Pero nadie acude y ningún sonido sale de tu boca...

El extranjero cuarentón vuelve ha hablar.

- Saben... durante un instante pensé que recobraría la movilidad, por esa convulsión facial de hace unos instantes... creo que ha sido la última reacción de los pocos nervios motores que le quedaban, aparte de los oculares claro... ya hemos visto que son los últimos en dañarse.

Él caso es... que esa mueca extraña parece como una medalla... parece feliz de haber salido de esa situación... igual es que ha tenido un mal viaje... lástima que no haya manera de preguntárselo ¿verdad?... Ahora que su hijo está salvado podremos usar el tratamiento en otros pacientes que están mejor parados. Ojalá hubiéramos podido solucionar esto antes, un interesante cambio de nervios motores de un lado a otro y hubiéramos matado varios pájaros de un tiro... otro pequeño experimento vaya... pero no ha quedado nada.

- No importa... (sí importaba) - Dice tu madre en lagrimas - ...lo importante es que ha despertado...

- Conseguiremos algún modo de comunicarnos con él... - Dice el médico gordito - ...tal vez conectándole un ordenador en la cabeza... así podrá responder con sí o no...

- Sí, ya lo probamos una vez en mi hospital y funcionó.

- Tal vez pueda hablar con nosotros. - Llora Tamako.

Acto seguido acerca una pequeña hoja de afeitar a tu cara u corta un bello que ahora notas y nunca antes habías tenido, te peina como sólo recuerdas que hiciese cuando eras un niño pequeño, y cuando ya sientes el escozor horrible de tus ojos que parece no parpadean, echa en tus ojos unas gotas que los humedecen, y que si tu controlases, serían verdaderas lágrimas de angustia.

Entonces, con una sonrisa bajo su húmeda cara llorosa te acerca un espejo y observas tu cara con una mueca eterna de irónica felicidad, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, inexpresiva...

y esto es lo que significa ser Nobita Nobi.

Ahora y siempre...


End file.
